dynasty_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hou Teng
Hou Teng (c. 175–249), Courtesy name Xuanwen was a General Politician and Strategist who serve under Warlord Cao Cao in the Late Eastern Han Dynasty as one of Cao Cao most trusted Advisor he contribute the Foundation of Cao Wei founded by Cao Cao's son and successor Cao Ang and become the Chancellor of the state and was Recognize as one of the most accomplish Strategist of his time Hou Teng was best remember to be a Brilliant Strategist his rise success and prominence making him a important figure in Wei as he defended Wei from Zhuge Liang and Gongye Jin invasion Early life Hou Teng was from a Poor Family his Father died of illness when he was still young Hou Teng wish to achieve fame and support his family and the people of his hometown Hou Teng left his hometown and travel to Yan Province there on where he join Cao Cao Service under Cao Cao Cao Cao was not really impress with him so he appointed Hou Teng County Magistrate Cao Cao successfully suddue Yan Province and made it as his powerbase later 196 Cao Cao gain control of the Emperor and use the Emperor to control warlord meanwhile Li Jue and Guo Si invade Luoyang to retake the emperor Hou Teng offer to defend Luoyang Cao Cao however think Hou Teng was merely bluffing but accept his offer Hou Teng first formulate his troop at Luoyang a subordinate of Guo Si name Wei Zhong led his men to submit to Hou Teng Hou Teng saw Wei Zhong as talent general soon Hou Teng order Wei Zhong to lure Li Jue and Guo Si to a trap and Wei Zhong kill Li Jue and Guo Si Hou Teng sent Li Jue and Guo Si head to Cao Cao and was surprise by Hou Teng quick victory and had both them Killed and Hou Teng was promoted Hou Teng recommended Wei Zhong to Cao Cao and Wei Zhong was appointed as general of the Household and endorse as Marquis Wugong Advise how to deal with Liu Zheng and Yuan Shu Conflict with Shi Lian and Fu Guang Conflict with Lu Bu Role in the Cao Yuan Conflict Battle of Guandu Battle of Cangting Battle White Wolves Mountain The Red Cliff Campaign Battle of Chang Ban The Battle of the Red Cliff Northwest China Campaign Battle of Tong Gate Campaign in Liang Province Campaign against Sun Jian Battle of Xiaoyao Battle of Ruxu Quarry of Succession Incident at the Hongjin Temple Service under Cao Ang Cao Ang Campaign against Wu Battle of Dongkou Battle of Jiangling Service under Cao Pi Xincheng Rebellion Battle of Jieting and Shiting Battle of Jianwei and Chen Cang Battle of Wuzhang Plain Campaign against Wu Battle of the Hefei 237 Liaodong Campaign Service under Cao Rui Incident of the Gaoping Temple and Death the Cao Wei emperor Cao Pi died and was succeeded by his son Cao Rui and entrust Hou Teng assist him stablize the empire On 5 February 249, Cao Shuang and his brothers accompanied the emperor Cao Rui on a visit to the Gaoping Tombs (高平陵). On that day, Sima Yi seized the opportunity to stage a coup d'état against Cao Shuang. before that he visit the now ill Hou Teng and soon pass away Hou Teng intend has Sima Yi eliminated as he was aware Sima Yi wanting seize power and instruct Cao Shuang to remain cautious toward Sima Yi and find the perfect opportunity to eliminated Sima Yi Cao Shuang fail to properly follow his instruction and Sima Yi manage to overthrown Cao Shuang and later had his Family executed but Sima Yi spared Hou Teng's Family He was buried and was posthumously granted the title "Marquis Zhongwu" (忠武侯; literally "loyal and martial marquis") by Cao Rui Legacy Hou Teng have made several impacts on Chinese history and culture throughout his life he uses many examples from the previous history from time to time Hou Teng had made several achievement and much success despite his peasant origin his descendant who became well known historian who wrote great detail of his time and other well known people in his time Hou Teng was respected by many among Cao Cao subject as he slowly rises to success and prominence he was even respected by his two nemesises Zhuge Liang and Gongye Jin as they quote him as a brilliant Military Strategist Li Shimin the second emperor of the Tang Dynasty noted that Hou Teng has been known for being very resourceful and efficient in both Governing and Military Affair and in gathering resources and wealth need to stabilizing the army and reinforced the defense in the area when Defending Military Attack Launch by Zhuge Liang and Gongye Jin and Purging any corruption or Political Threat Hou Teng have ensured no internal strife occur and remove an incapable or corrupted official from office and ensure that the family of the Empress is not involved in the important matter of the state even not allowing any relative of the Empress to become court officials if they do not have any significant role in the administration Hou Teng point out any fault that his lord made Hou Teng start out as county magistrate under Cao Cao then become one of Cao Cao top official When Sima Yi overthrown Cao Shuang He visit Hou Teng where Hou Teng predict that Sima Yi and his Family action will bring more disorder further in the Future the peace will only be temporary under their rule When Sima Yi's Grandson Sima Yan founded the Jin Dynasty and when he passed away in 290 The Jin Dynasty went through great turmoil and causing the Wu Hu uprisings that nearly destroyed the Jin Dynasty and forced its relocation to the region south of the Huai River Just as Hou Teng Predicted. Family Hou Teng has two brothers Hou Shang and Hou Jian both of them serve under Cao Cao and later the state of Cao Wei Hou Teng had married the Sister of Xin Pi Lady Xin and bore him Three Daughters Lady Xin soon died from illness Hou Teng later married the Daughter of Cai Yong Cai Yan and bore him two son and one Daughter his two son Hou Shao and Hou Cong both of them serve under the State of Cao Wei and later the Jin Dynasty Category:Wei Category:Chancellor Category:Cao Wei